


Lost

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origin Story, Short One Shot, Slight spoilers, Wilson Higgsbury is Webber’s Dad, i will make that a tag fight me, mentioned starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Webber is lost, and the only shelter is an old shack that’s falling apart, with a bulky radio tucked inside.Inktober Days 3+4: Bulky +Radio
Relationships: Webber & Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Luci’s Inktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962550
Kudos: 13





	Lost

Deep in the forest, there was an abandoned shack. It was ruined and falling apart, but it was the best Webber could do for shelter.

Because he was lost. Completely and utterly lost. He was hungry, and he was frightened, but most importantly, he was lost.

Dad told him not to go into the woods. Said it was dangerous. But Webber saw a big spider, and he wanted to study it! It was for science, right? Surely Dad would approve.

Now he wasn’t sure. Part of him was scared to be rescued. Scared of Dad being mad. Though he knew logically that Dad would be more worried than mad, he was still scared.

There was a bulky old radio in the corner of the shack. Webber hadn’t touched it, because there might be something living in it. But three days of living in the shack later, hungry and cold and near death, the radio spoke.

“Say, pal, you look a little lost. Need some help?”


End file.
